Sugar, spice and everything nice
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: A bunch of short stories regarding Bakugou Katsuki and Uraraka Ochako (Square one) A minute or so passed without anyone saying a thing and an air of awkwardness surrounded their table. Her mind felt like a mess, with thoughts and things to say but the words died out before leaving her tongue.
1. Gone wrong

**HI guys!, I've been reading and watching My Hero Academia for about a year now, and Kacchako is the ship I like best. this is a little story i whipped up in my head a few days ago.**

* * *

"Argh!" Ochako screams as she lands on the gravel floor. The pain in her stomach increases and it feels like someone is churning up her insides. Her skin is charred and her shirt isn't so much of a shirt now as it has been burned by Katsuki's explosions way too times.

The dense cloud of smoke before her shows no sign of dispersing and most of the training area has already has been destroyed.

Bakugo comes out of the smokes a little while later and irritation is visible on his face.

"What's wrong Uraraka? If you aren't serious then I'm out!" The explosion-quirk user lights up the nitroglycerine in his palms and aims towards her. Ochako gets up on her feet and tries to evade his attack but the fire catches her again and she gets blown away into a pillar.

Ochako lifts herself up slightly and coughs. The training session hasn't been going well for her so far. She feels lightheaded and wants to pass out. Her breathing is labored and the awful pain in her in her abdomen isn't helping at all.

Bakugo appears before her again but he has no intention of attacking her this time around. He just scowls and looks down at her. She's beaten to the core and it's feels like the time he fought her at the sports festival.

"You sick or something?" He squats down to reach her level.

Ochako breaths heavily, trying to get some air into her lungs. She looks at him and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"Sorry, I don't feel so well." She sighs heavily. She brings her knees closer to her body and looks at Katsuki.

They've been training for an hour now and she's already lost all her stamina. After mustering up some strength, she gets up and walks over to the next pillar. She leans and lets out a few breaths when she feels something strike her lightly. Ochako looks down and see her rival's jacket at her feet. In a confused sate, she looks back to see Katsuki covering his face to hide a blush. She picks up the jacket still confused and looks around.

"C-cover up..." Katsuki's blush intensifies as he points towards her, more specifically below her abdomen.

Uraraka looks down to find everything normal and then feels a familiar wet feeling. She turns her head, praying to God it's not what she thinks it is. From the corner of her eyes she sees some red.

The pain in her stomach and this patch of red on her pants, it doesn't take her long to put two and two together and she hurriedly wraps the jacket around her waist and sits down mumbling incoherent babbles.

Not once in her lifetime did Uraraka Ochako think that this was going to happen and now that it was, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

After some time, Katsuki gets up and walks towards her and she, in a state of embarrassment, ducks her head between her knees.

"Get u-up, I'll take you to the infirmary." Katsuki crouches down and places his hand behind his back. The blush still paints his face from ear to ear and he angles him head away from her in order to hide it. Uraraka groans inwardly, not only did she get period infront from Bakugo Katsuki but he was also offering to take her to the infirmary. Could this day get any weirder...?

She slowly gets up making sure the jacket is tightly wrapped around her waist and gets on his back. She places her hand over his shoulders and hides her face in his back.

Making sure that she's settled, Katsuki picks her up and quickly and jumps in order to dart towards to the medical office.

And for the next few weeks Uraraka Ochako makes her best attempts to avoid running into a certain explosion-quirk user.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I really plan on writing more about this ship so I'm up for requests. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Pretty

**Request by anon on tumblr:** ohh can you write some kacchako married stuff ! like a pregnant ochaku and her husband katsuki dealing with all her mood swings kindly :) , i loved that story you had last wrote , i had never guess the reason hahah thank you so much

 **Thanks for the love the previous part received~**

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki did not know what to do when he came home to find out that a hurricane had been through it. Not a real one though, but one that was caused by none other than his wife.

Their bedroom was strewn with clothes (mostly hers). There were clothes under the chairs, the bed, on top of the dressing table and even over the ceiling fan which kind of scared him a little bit. Dresses lay on the floor either ripped at the sides or torn at the back. The only unscathed piece of clothing he could find was her hero costume that lay neatly folded on top of a pile of shirts in one corner of the room.

He placed the chocolate cake Ochako had ordered on the coffee table and went inside. He could hear muffled sobs and an occasional sniff coming from the bathroom.

Bakugo sighed. He had heard seniors at his hero company complain about how their wives got really emotional when they were pregnant and that when the hormones really kicked in, there was no way out.

He had been pretty happy to hear the news of her getting pregnant and was really excited about being a dad and all, but over the past month Ochako had been on an emotional rollercoaster. One minute she was laughing with him over a funny joke and the next she was breaking down in the bathroom because she thought she wouldn't make a good mother.

"Ochako, are you in there?" He knocked at the door and turned the handle to see if it was open or not. From his minimal knowledge of how emotion worked, he guessed she was probably crying over the fact that her clothes didn't fit her anymore which he didn't exactly know how it was problem since there was always the option of maternity clothes. But then again he was kind of clueless about the whole "emotions" thing overall so he decided it must be a really deal.

The sobs stopped after awhile and Ochako opened the door of the bathroom to reveal herself. She was wearing one his shirts and her hair was tied back into ponytail. She was five months pregnant and her baby bump was pretty visible now.

The gravity manipulator half-hid behind the door and looked at him with puffy eyes and a red nose. Katsuki tried to open the door even more but she put all her strength into keeping him from doing so.

"Go away." She completely got behind the door and started pushing it with her back.

"Why are you crying?" Katsuki backed off and stepped away. He sighed once again.

"This is all your fault!" Ochako shouted from the behind the door.

Katsuki was taken back at this sudden burst of anger and tried going near once again but she opened up the door and started throwing pieces of clothes at him, "None of my clothes fit me anymore! I've got bags under my eyes, my feet hurt all the time and I'm a fucking mess." Uraraka picked one of her shirts that was lying on the floor and flung it towards him.

"What the actual fuck?" Katsuki took off the mint dress that had landed on his head and looked at her stupefied over what he had just heard her say.

Ochako clenched her fists and glared at him.

Katsuki gulped. He hadn't seen her angry ever before in his life.

"Well of course you're getting big, you're pregnant!" Katsuki tried to clear his name oblivious of the big mistake he had just made. Ochako dropped the pair of shorts she was holding in her hand and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Did you just call me fat?"

Tears formed in her eyes once again and she sniffed really hard in order to keep them from falling. Her face felt dry and the lump in her throat seemed to get bigger with each passing second.

"Shit. That's not what I meant!" Katsuki mentally kicked himself in the nuts. He approached her and wiped one of the tears that had strayed down her cheek.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! Don't cry…."

Ochako fell into his arms and started bawling her eyes out. She nuzzled her head into his chest and Katsuki could feel his shirt getting wet with tears.

Deciding that the best course of action was to get her out there, he picked her up and carried her outside. After laying her sofa, he got up to get her a glass of water but she grabbed onto him and shook her head aggressively to keep him from going.

Katsuki sat back down and patted her on her head. He took her hands off of his shirt and held them in his, "Okay, I won't go but please stop crying for the love of god!" He said and looked up at her.

"Do you still think I'm pretty?" Ochako asked in a broken voice. Her question threw Katsuki off guard and he stared at her wondering what the fuck made her ask that.

"Of course I do, Idiot!"

"So, you still love me?" Ochako bobbed her head to one side and bit her lower lip.

Katsuki blinked a few times in surprise. This situation really seemed to be out of his capacity to handle. He messed his hair up and then looked over at her again.

"You seriously want me to answer that?"

Ochako nodded her head vigorously and muttered a yes.

"Again, Of course I do, idiot." The expression on Ochako face changed and her frown eased up.

Katsuki rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a hug, "Listen here, I know I'm not good with words and I don't say it that much but it doesn't matter to me if you're fat or wrinkly or if your feet are swollen or if you hair falls off. Okay, I'll always love you."

Ochako mumbled something into his chest which he couldn't hear and pulled back. She looked up at him on verge of tears and hugged him again with all her might.

"Katsuki…" she blubbered and her eyes watered once again, "I love you too!"

* * *

 **:Request update:**

 **Guest:** Hi! Your request was really unique. I have started writing it already. I hope you like it!

 **Trollie queenii:** I loved your request! I thought up of an idea so I hope you like it~

 **leave a review if you liked it~**


	3. Dance teacher

**Requested by _Guest._**

 ** _Kacchako teacher!student AU_**

 **I had loads of fun writing this so I hope you like it~**

* * *

Bakugo replayed the events of last night in his head for the hundredth time to come up with a rational explanation for the situation he was in right now.

Yes, the great Bakugo Katsuki was standing infront of a remote dance studio located on the outskirts of the city and was questioning his life choices. He groaned loudly and cursed under his breath.

Damn Kirishima and his stupid bet.

He quietly opened the door to reveal a dimly lit but very spacious room. The drapes were drawn over most of the windows and room smelled fresh and clean. With the help of the minimal light coming from one end of the room he could make out the figure of a woman who seemed to be opening the curtains. She was a little shorter than him and had waist-long brown hair. The room was pretty much empty except for the two of them. Bakugo moved closer to her and coughed to make his appearance more noticeable.

"Uh, Welco-" The girl turned around to greet him but her words got caught in her throat,

"Bakugo-kun?"

And although he had not seen her in almost ten years, Bakugo recognized Uraraka almost immediately.

Yes it was the same Uraraka who had moved away to her hometown during their third year of high-school, the Uraraka who had a big-ass crush on Deku, the Uraraka who had tried her level-best to beat him in a relay race at the sports festivals.

It was same Uraraka who he might've even liked back in high-school but he had never admitted it to himself or to anyone else.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Bakugo asked her in his usual Bakugo-way.

"That was mean! I work here." She placed her hands on her waist and pouted in the most adorable way

Katsuki groaned loudly. He had chosen this dance academy in order to avoid running into anyone he knew but so much for all that preparation. First he loses a bet to Kirishima and ends up having to learn ballroom dancing and now this. His life just couldn't get any better.

Uraraka's frown faded away and was replaced with a surprised expression once again. She moved towards him and tried to touch him in order to make sure he was real and that she was not hallucinating or anything.

"What the fuck! What are you doing?" He backed away and looked at her suspiciously.

"Ah…it's just that…I'm so happy to see you, I thought I was dreaming….haha…" Uraraka laughed embarrassingly and averted her eyes from him, "I moved back here last month but I don't really know anyone. So it was nice seeing someone I know." She smiled back at him nervously.

They just stayed like that awkwardly for a good two minutes until Uraraka broke the ice once again because Bakugo didn't know how keep up a conversation like a normal person.

"Are you here to learn dancing?" She asked.

"You think I can't dance? Don't belittle me!" Bakugo flared up at her.

"Man, you're still the same aren't you… then why are you here?" Uraraka pouted once again. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked at him expecting an answer.

"Yeah! So I am here dance? Is there anything wrong with that?" Bakugo made his signature angry face and glared at her.

Uraraka placed her hands over her mouth and giggled a little. It amused her to see him act like this since most of the time he had attitude that read I-am-the-best-freaking-thing-out-there.

"The fuck are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing… If you're here to dance then that means I'm your teacher. I heard there was someone new coming in today." Uraraka grinned back him

Yup, Bakugo's day just wasn't going the way he planned to.

"For fuck's sake…" Bakugo rolled his eyes obnoxiously and looked the other side.

"You can place your things over there, I'll finish preparing." Uraraka pointed towards one corner of the room and ran back to complete her task.

He went around the ballroom and set his bag and jacket down on the floor. He took a deep breath inorder to clear his mind so that he wouldn't up destroying everything in his sight. A little while later Uraraka called out to him and he made his way to the middle of the dance floor.

"I'll start with your form…" Uraraka began inspecting him only to stop after a few seconds because the man already looked like a professional dancer. He had the perfect height. His shoulders were broad. His back was straight and he stood tall. She blinked a few times until remembering the he excelled at every kind of sports back in high-school so ofcourse he had he had a perfect figure..

She returned back to her positions and looked straight into his eyes with a determined expression on her face. She took his right hand and placed it onto her waist and asked him to hold her other hand in his.

"Okay, now pull me a little closer…" Uraraka instructed and Bakugo did what she asked but little too strongly and she ended up bumping her nose into his chest. She let out the cutest yelp and regained her composer. She let out a nervous laugh and while Katsuki still had a scowl on his face.

Uraraka started moving her feet and asked him to follow her steps. They kept moving back and forth for awhile like this but Bakugo started stepping on her toes. Uraraka let it go on for awhile until she finally had enough.

"Bakugo-kun! You've stepped over my feet like five times already."

"What? No I didn't." He looked down at his feet.

"You did!" Uraraka stuck out her tongue at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"Argh! Just get back to dancing." Katsuki stepped towards her but she backed away.

"No way! Not until you apologize." Uraraka looked away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Uraraka shook her head comically.

"Fucking great! I didn't wanna do this stupid dance thing anyways and where the fuck are all your other students?" Bakugo demanded irately.

Uraraka flinched as if she had been caught and tried to avoid his gaze.

"The academy is not open today…hehe." She let out a nervous laughter and scratched the back of head.

Bakugo looked at her as if she was playing a joke on her. It took him some time to register the fact that she had been playing with him uptill now and the academy was off that day.

"Fuck this shit!" Bakugo angrily stomped off to get his belongings and went to towards the door.

"Bakugo-kun wait… I want to meet everyone else." Uraraka caught up after him and grabbed his jacket to stop him from going out.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?!" Bakugo snapped back at her while she just smiled goofily.

It was one thing that she had made a complete fool out him but she even had the nerve to grab him so freely. It would kill him to let her get an upper hand over him but he judged it was no use arguing with her anymore since she already did (much to his annoyance). He asked for her phone and after a few second to typing, he showed the screen to her.

"This is Deku's number; He'll play friends with you." He opened the door once again.

"What about yours?" Uraraka took her phone back into her hands and looked at him expectantly.

"Stop getting on my nerves Round-face." He snatched the phone and fed his number into it.

"Round-face? You can't talk to your teacher like that you know." She faked an annoyed expression.

Bakugo rolled-his eyes once again and went out of the door. He was about to go down the stairs when he heard her shout something from behind.

"See you tomorrow Bakugo-kun!" She waved frantically and gave him a big grin.

And Bakugo decided and in order to save his dignity he'd have to play an even bigger hand at her.

"You're gonna regret this, round-face!"

Dance classes might not be so boring after all.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Present

**Requested by:** _**Trollie queenii**_

 **Sorry I took way too much time writing this, I was sick T_T**

 **~Thanks to the guest who requested three prompts *W* I'll write them as soon as I can~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Uraraka tapped her fingers on the ceramic kitchen counter while waiting for Katsuki to come home. She had completed all the preparation a little while ago and had gotten dressed up in a pink pinafore dress with some cute heart ear-rings to match.

The house was bright and sparkly thanks to the extensive cleaning she had done and was decorated with balloons and colorful paper chains. There was confetti lying on the floor and the smell of her freshly baked cake wafted throughout the room.

Uraraka had been preparing in secret for this day for over a month and she expected everything to go perfectly. The brunette glanced up at the clock and then back to door when she heard it unlock. Excitedly, she jumped down from her chair and ran towards the entrance.

"Happy Birthday, Kacchan!" She grinned widely at him and clapped her hands together.

Bakugo placed his keys in a nearby bowl made his way towards her, "I knew you were up to something." He gave her small peck on the lips and made his walked towards living room, which looked completely transformed. The brightly colored decoration worked really well with the white furniture and there was even a happy birthday sign hanging on the wall. He looked towards the coffee table and saw two birthday hats and a big box wrapped in blue paper.

"You went way too over-board." He rolled his eyes comically and looked over at the decorations once again.

Uraraka went over to the ebony table to pick up her gift and handed it over to him. It had been a really difficult task choosing it and she even spent a whole in the mall just to find something nice.

"Open it!" the gravity manipulator sat down on the sofa and gave him an eager look. It almost seemed as if she was more excited than him.

Bakugo took off his coat sat down beside her. Her overly excited face made him chuckle and he looked down at the gift in his lap. There were four holes on each side on the box making him a little curious as to what was inside. He slowly took off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid to see the probably the best present he had ever received.

Inside the box, a small husky puppy was lying on top of a yellow quilt. Katsuki slowly lifted the dog out of the box and it let out a small bark which for some odd reason made his heart warm. There was a collar around its neck that had the words "King of explodo-kills" engraved on it. The husky was blonde and had red eyes. Its frown was strikingly similar to his and Bakugo guessed what made Uraraka buy him.

"He looks just like you!" She beamed and confirmed his speculation, "Do you like it?"

Bakugo turned towards her and her grin grew wider. Her brown eyes sparkled and her pink cheeks looked even prettier. He felt warmth welling up inside of him just like before and realized again why fell for her in the first place.

Before he could answer back, the dog woofed and started wagging its tail. It tried to wiggle out of Bakugo's hold and after being let go off, he made his way onto Uraraka's lap and sat down.

"Ah look! He likes me more than you~" Uraraka exclaimed and petted the puppy on its head.

The dog woofed again as if agreeing with her and snuggled down into her lap again.

"What? No he does not." Bakugo's eyebrows twitched as he watched Uraraka pick up the dog hug it. The puppy started licking her face making her giggle uncontrollably and kiss the dog back.

Bakugo watched her play with the dog for a few minute before finally getting irritated. He took the puppy away from her and put it down on the floor.

"It's my birthday, pay attention to me." He got off from the couch to pick Uraraka up and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Kacchan, what are you doing?" Uraraka asked caught a little off-guard by his sudden movement. The dog circled around Bakugo's feet a few times before something else caught his attention and he went off to explore it.

"Oh, look who's a good boy." Bakugo smirked and adjusted Uraraka, "As for you…."

"I want another present." He said carrying her off to their bedroom making Uraraka blush all shades of red.

* * *

 **My school is starting soon so I won't have that much free time on my hands to write, so I'll stop taking any more requests for now but** **I may write a multi-chap kacchako fic *wink wink***

 **Thanks for all the reviews**

 **Tell me what about think about it~**


	5. Rival

**REQUESTED BY GUEST:**

 **-Bakugou being jealous of a new transfer student that likes Uraraka**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Most of the time Bakugo Katsuki acted like a complete narcissist and boasted proudly about himself because of his high self-confidence. He believed he was the best and didn't leave any opportunity to prove himself. The explosion-quirk user kind off also had a temper problem and felt a strong need to blow anything he found irritating into an million pieces.

Therefore, today, just like another day, he wanted to destroy everything in his sight because of a certain blue-haired guy getting all chummy with his angle-face. Well, she wasn't exactly "his" yet but nonetheless the sight of the new transfer student with his arm over her shoulder, sitting extremely close to her and whispering some bullshit into her ears really pissed him off.

From what he had heard around class, Ryo or whatever fuck his name was had transferred over from America and had actually gotten in to UA due to recommendations. On top of that, he apparently had a pretty amazing quirk that allowed him to morph anything he touched into whatever he wanted.

He heard Uraraka giggle to whatever the loser had fed her and his annoyance reached an all-time high. In his mind, Bakugo made up a plan to challenge the bastard to a duel so that he could beat his ass to the ground.

He kept sneaking in a little glance here and there to see what the pair was up to when the gravity manipulator caught him. She looked at him nervously and smiled.

Bakugo groaned inwardly and turned towards his own desk. He mentally kicked himself for letting her see him and let out a few cusses. After awhile, he heard some shuffling at the back and turned to find out that Ryo had returned to his seat due to lida reprimanding him. He let out a scoff and smirked before looking at Kaminari, who, apparently had been staring at him for quite some time now. The yellow-haired teen looked cheekily at Bakugo while the later scowled.

"Uraraka, eh?" Kaminari grinned at him annoyingly and leaned over Bakugo's desk.

"You have something to say asswipe?!" Katsuki growled at his friend making his signature angry face.

Kaminari put his arm around Bakugo despite the fact that the blond teen looked like he would kill him any second now. He looked back at Uraraka and turned to face his friend, "I didn't know you had the hots of her."

"I don't! Fuck off, will you?!" Bakugo created a small explosion with his hands making Kaminari back off with a nervous smile, "Okay… okay… I won't tease you anymore." The spiky haired teen scratched the back of his head and turned around to go back to his own seat when an idea sparked in his mind. He ran back to his seat and started scribbling something on a piece of paper. After he was finished writing, he whistled towards Bakugo and threw the note towards him and it landed perfectly into his lap.

Bakugo looked back to see who had the audacity to throw a piece of paper at him while Kaminari feigned ignorance and pretended to be talking to Jirou.

The blond scowled and turned his attention towards the note. He opened it out of curiosity and started reading what was written inside.

 _Uraraka and Bakugo sitting on the tree, k-i-s-s-i-_

Before completing, he burned the poor note into crisp and looked menacingly at a certain thunder-quirk user. Kaminari let out a yelp and got on his feet to run for his life.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCK-MUNCH!"

Boy, did Kaminari wish he hadn't been so daring.

* * *

 **Leave a review. Requests are closed.**

 **ALSO there is a PART TWO of this~**


	6. Rival II

**Part two of the previous one~**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing Bakugo didn't like, it was someone messing with his schedule. Being the top student wasn't all that easy with all the hectic training he had to do. But if the person in question was Ryo, he was ready to compromise.

The explosion-quirk user had already planned on challenging the transfer student but when Ryo himself proposed a duel, he was more than ready to comply.

"Bakugo-kun, let's have a match." The morph-quirk user smiled politely at him and raised his fists up.

"Is that a challenge Fuck-turd? Sure, I'm ready to beat your ass to the ground any-day." Bakugo grinned menacingly at him and created small explosions from his palm.

It had been a month since Ryo had come to UA and he already had most of the students charmed by his personality. From the way he acted to his looks, he was a complete prince and it seemed like someone had cropped him out of a fairy tale. His quirk was no joke either as it allowed to alter the appearance and properties of matter itself.

Bakugo really wasn't intimidated by all this, but what bothered him the most was the fact the "princey-prince" was head over heels for the Uraraka. The disgustingly happy expression that came over Ryo's face whenever she was around and the fact that he treated her like a fucking princess were clues enough.

At the same time, he was glad that the gravity manipulator was oblivious to the fact and thought of Ryo's advances at her as jokes.

The blue-haired teen placed his index finger on his chin as if thinking about something, his eyebrows were furrowed and he looked at Bakugo with a serious expression.

"If I win, you have to give up on Uraraka-san. Okay?"

For a moment, Bakugo felt like someone had hit him with a wet cloth. What Ryo had said, caught him completely off-guard and he looked dumb-founded at the blue-haired teen, trying to comprehend his words.

"The fuck did you say?" He snarled at him with an incredibly angry looked on his face. It was not that he felt threatened by Ryo or anything but the fact that the prince of UA had caught on to his little crush on Uraraka really irked him off.

"You like her, don't you?" Ryo looked quizzically at Bakugo awaiting his answer but all he got was some more barks from the explosion-quirk user.

"Fuck no! Who the hell said that to you?! Was it Pikachu? Cause if it was, I'll kill that bastard!" Bakugo huffed loudly.

"Um…Kaminari-kun didn't say anything like that…" Ryo made a confused expression. After observing Bakugo at school, he had come to know two things about him: One, he had a foul mouth and a really mean personality. Two, he didn't have a foul mouth and his mean personality toned down when he was around Uraraka. You put her into the picture and the Mr. I-am-the-best suddenly wasn't so boastful anymore. If anything Bakugo acted nicer when he was around her, which wasn't really that nice but it was something.

"So, you don't like her? That's good." A moment of relief flashed on Ryo's face and placed his hands on his waist, letting out a sigh. He flashed a grin at Bakugo and fixed his bag before turning around and walking towards the dorm.

Bakugo scowled. _This little fucker…_

"Six o'clock, training grounds. Don't be fucking late."

* * *

 **Updates will be slow because of my exams~**


	7. Cuddle

**Hi guys, I'm finally back. I wrote this prompt that was requested by 'Touko'**

 **I'll be getting back to writing all the prompts that have been requested! enjoy~**

* * *

Uraraka sneezes lightly and peeks out from under her quilt to look over at Bakugo. He has his back turned towards her and is peacefully napping away on his own mattress. She wonders how someone can even muster the courage to close their eyes in this bitter cold but quickly remembers what his quirk is and sighs. She thinks about how nice it must be to be a living heater and how much money that would save on gas.

She hears the winds blowing outside and hides her face under her blanket. The brunette tries rubbing her hands together for some warmth and at last curls up into a ball as a last attempt to stand up to the bitter cold.

A few days ago, Aizawa-sensei had announced that the students of the heroics department would be going on an excursion trip for some days and after studying at UA for three years, everyone knew well enough that their little trip was going to be anything but fun. Since it was their final year at school, their training regime had gotten a lot stricter than before and keeping up with the customs, the students had been taken to a simulation field which had been transformed into a snowy mountain. The temperature had been set extremely low and they had been provided with nothing but a tent and basic necessities to survive the cold.

Before leaving on their journey, they had been split into teams of two and as fate would have it, Uraraka and Bakugo had been paired up. Now, it wasn't as if she didn't want to team up with him, quite the contrary actually. She was thrilled to be his partner. They had finally become "friends" as she would call it, not to mention the fact that Bakugo had been her training partner for almost one year but the latter had been ignoring her for quite some time now.

The Gravity hero knew he would go back to being 'Bakugo' during their fights and trials on the trip so she wasn't really worried about that but it was eating her away how he had suddenly stopped taking to her. So in a pure Uraraka-esque manner, she had confronted him about it only to get a grunt and an annoyed face before she backed off.

She peeks out from under her blanket and looks at her watch to check the time. Finally deciding that she isn't going to get any sleep if drastic measures are not taken, she looks over her shoulder towards her blonde-haired partner and nods determinedly. Picking up her pillow the brunette makes her way over to her neighbor and lies down. She counts the time in her head for how long it would take him to notice and gets her response three seconds later.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bakugo says in his menacing voice but Uraraka holds her ground and wraps her hands around his waist.

"Trying to sleep." She says, tightening her grip around him. She can't help but notice how warm his blanket is compared to hers and nuzzles her head into his back.

"If you don't get out in three seconds-"

"Don't move, I'll make you float."

He gets cut off by her and looks down towards her hands. The explosion quirk screams inwardly for even allowing her to touch him.

He hears her giggle and get comfortable in his space. That's when the stupid feeling start coming over him again. It always happens whenever she's around or whenever he thinks about her. He tries his best not to think anything of it but that's the thing.

 _Nothing works out right whenever Uraraka Ochako is involved._

She strips him of his ability to think or act straight. And sometimes it evens feels as if he's floating or a whole zoo is rumbling inside his stomach.

His feels his chest tighten and his face get warmer.

"Bakugo…" She says in a muffled voice and breathes on his back, sending sparks over his body, "Are you still ignoring me?"

She unravels her arms and turns away in the opposite directions making him realize that he's been holding his breath. He scowls and scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

Is he ignoring her? To be honestly he doesn't even know himself. What he is sure of is that he's running away from something and the possibility of realizing it scares him to no end. He isn't sure of his feelings and being with her makes them even more messed up.

"Don't waver me."

Uraraka's eyes widen in surprise. It's not the kind of answer she was hoping for and she is not sure of what to make of it. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and starts to draw circles on the floor.

They stay quiet for some time before she feels him move behind her. Curiously she turns her head around to see his face dangerously close to hers and backs off in surprise.

"Wha-what are you doing." She blushes and looks away nervously.

"Trying to sleep…" He says quietly with his eyes still closed. Uraraka blinks a few times before realizing he's trying to get back at her. She sticks her tongue out and pouts cutely.

"Stupid."

"Round-face."

The brunette tries to make his face out in the darkness and hears him breathe a little out of pace. Little does she know, it took him all the strength he had in him to pull off the stunt he just did.

"I'm not ignoring you… just give me some time."

His words don't make sense to her anymore so she decides to give him what he's asking for and closes her eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Issues

Hey guys~

Ok, first of all I'd like to apologize for taking so much time to upload. I won't lie, I do procrastinate alot but I promise to write every single prompt that has been requested!(pinky promise) and since I haven't uploaded in a long while i definitely wanted to get something up today. This does have a part two so look forward to that~ I also promise to be more regular with updates.

 **Requested by:** ChisatoHachirobei

enjoy!

* * *

Uraraka rang the doorbell with an impatient look on her face. She held a gift bag close to her chest and exhaled white puffs of air.

The weather had been pretty cold lately with the world readying itself to welcome winter and they had received the first snowfall of the year that day. The roofs and roads were covered in white and the icy wind was enough to make people rethink their decision of going out of their homes.

The gravity user adjusted the scarf around her neck and hid half of her face behind it. She curled her toes inside her shoes and waited for the door to open.

A few moments later, Bakugo answered the door. His hair was ruffled and it looked like he had just woken up.

"Hi." Uraraka said in a gentle voice.

"Hey. Come in." Bakugo replied and beckoned her to get inside. The brunette stepped inside the apartment and took off her coat to hang it. She slowly made her way towards the living room and placed the bag on top of the coffee table. Looking around, she was that the heater was turned on and went to sit down infront of it. Bakugo entered the room after some second and sat down on the couch.

"It's pretty cold outside." Uraraka laughed softly and turned towards him. The explosive hero remained quiet and placed his hands inside his pants. She felt uneasy as she looked at his annoyed expression. Uravity looked down with a worried expression and started playing with her fingers.

"Did something happen…?" She said meekly and looked up at him again and when he didn't answer the unpleasant feeling inside her stomach grew. In her mind, she thought up of a million things that could happen from that point onwards.

Their relationship had been pretty rocky for a while now and it seemed that they did nothing but fight those days. Their ambitions to achieve their dreams had become their priority after graduation and they had but little time for themselves. Over the course of three years, the sweet high school couple had disappeared and the gap that had formed between them only grew larger with each passing day.

"Katsuki…" She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him.

"Am I not good enough?" he broke the silence and looked at her with a serious expression, his glare tearing her down.

"Why would you think that?" She replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You sure make it look that way." His words sent a shiver down her spine because of how cold they sounded and she felt a pang of pain inside her heart.

"What do you me-?"

"Do you like him?" he cut her off and crossed his arms over his chest.

Caught off-guard, Uraraka flinched. She looked exasperatedly at Bakugo, knowing exactly who he was referring too but her ears couldn't believe what he had just asked her. She looked hopelessly to her side and then turned back towards him.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" The brunette stood up and frowned at him.

Bakugo scoffed and rose to his feet as well, "Then what else do you fucking expect me think!" he snapped at her.

"He's is just a friend! I don't know how else I can make you believe me." She let out a desperate cry, trying one last time to make things go back to normal.

"I don't know, stop fucking him maybe!" The words rolled out of his tongue like bullets and he saw her break infront his eyes. Hurt flashed across her face as she backed away from him.

Uraraka clenched her fists as tight as she could, in-order to keep herself from breaking and looked at the gift bag she had placed on the table a few minutes ago. Suddenly, she felt something snap inside of her and threw it towards Bakugo as hard as she could. The bag hit him in the middle of chest and fell to ground.

"Happy anniversary, asshole!" She yelled out at him and stomped off angrily towards the door before slamming it shut behind her leaving Bakugo alone.

He crouched down infront of the bag and scowled. He had really been an asshole hadn't he?

* * *

 ***** the next chapter is gonna have more insight regarding their relationship.

thanks for reading~


	9. Issues II

**Hey~**

 **This took me so long to write, but I wanted to write it to the best of my abilities. I'm not really good at angst but I'm happy with how this turned out. Also I wanted to thank everyone who has been supporting these one-shots, I'm so thankful for each review I've gotten!**

 **Issues ( part two )**

 **Reqested by: ChisatoHachirobei**

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki was a stranger to love.

He thought of it as icky, disgusting and waste of this goddamn time and to be frank he didn't exactly know how to handle feelings. The only emotions he had ever felt were rage, pride and a sprinkle of happiness here and there. But that was until he crossed paths with a certain Gravity manipulator, who turned his whole world upside down, quite literally and changed his perception of feelings altogether.

From her smile to her rosy cheeks, everything about her made him feel things he had never felt before. She was a ball of sunshine and he swore that sparkles and roses surrounded her wherever she went. Her cute giggle and brown eyes were an added charm but her unyielding determination was what drew him towards her. Even in the face of danger, her not-so-fragile self stood with valor, undaunted and unafraid.

And that's why when he saw that beautiful shine fade from her eyes; he felt that his whole had been swallowed into a pitch black hole. The fact that he was the cause of her pain only made it worse.

Lying on his bed, he toyed with his phone. A scowl evident on his face as his mind replayed the events of that morning for the umpteenth time. The clock above him ticked away as he looked at the device in his hands pointlessly. A growl escaped his mouth and he threw his pillow right across the room, just in time for it to hit his roommate, who had opened the door to his room.

The red-haired hero frowned as a reaction to being hit and looked at the pillow that had fallen to his feet, "Not a very nice welcome." Kirishima said, his voice calm as he had already grown used to Bakugo's rough ways after hanging out with him from six years. He picked up the pillow and walked over to his best friends who turned away to face the wall.

"Go away ass-hat." The blonde muttered quietly. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at that time.

Kirishima sat down on his bed and frowned again as it was really unlikely for him to be quiet like that but a possible scenario came to his mind.

"Did you two have a fight again?" He asked Bakugo and got nothing in response. The red-haired hero sighed, taking his silence as an affirmation. He looked over at his bedside to see a gift bag that was slightly crinkled at the edges. Beside it was a neatly wrapped present that was yet to be opened.

Out of curiosity he got up and picked the box, "Did you get her a present?"Kirishima questioned his friend again only to have the present snatched out of his hand by the latter.

"I thought I told you to get out." Bakugo held the gift close to him as if protecting it from a thief and glared at Kirishima, who held his hands up in defense.

The red-haired man sat down on a chair beside his bed and threw him a grin, "Yeah, and I choose not to go away. Not until you tell me what happened." His happy-go-lucky expression got replaced with a serious one as he crossed his legs signaling Bakugo to speak up.

The latter muttered some profanities under his breath, putting the gift back in its original place. "Yeah! We had a fight. What's it to you?" he grumbled, avoiding eye-contact with his friend.

"Man! You guys can't keep going on like this." Kirishima looked at him disapprovingly, "What happened?" he added after a pause.

Bakugo scowled once again. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The thought of repeating himself filled him up guilt. Uraraka's words rang inside his ears again, making his heart heavy. Accusing her of being unfaithful wasn't the most brightest thing he had done but what else was he supposed to do when he saw her hanging out with that nerd, giggling and playing around with him. He had picked up on the fact that they weren't exactly leading the perfect relationship but seeing them together made his blood boil. More so, when it dawned on him that she rarely smiled around him anymore. They had grown apart and he wondered where this barrier between them came from. No matter what he did to keep them from falling apart, it always felt like he was driving her further away from him

"Thinking about it, wasn't today your anniversary with her?" Kirishima said, continuing their one-sided conversation, "Uraraka even asked me to go out and buy a present for you but I had to decline because I had work." The red-haired hero sighed as he slumped back into his chair.

Bakugo took a glance at the calendar and mentally berated himself for forgetting about their anniversary. The image of his girlfriend and Deku at the mall appeared before his eyes again. She looked so happy with her arm coiled around his. He glanced at the gift on his nightstand and something clicked inside his mind, "What did you say?" Bakugo asked Kirishima restlessly, finally paying attention to him.

"Hmm?" He later responded with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, that Uraraka asked me to go shopping with her but I refused."

Suddenly the pieces fell together in Bakugo's mind and he jumped up from his bed. Picking up his jacket, the blonde rushed out of his room, leaving Kirishima to wonder what in the hell had happened.

Uraraka rose up from her bed, her cheeks wet with tears as she heard someone banging on her door loudly. The gravity hero picked up her phone from her bedside to check the time and sniffled, her mind positive about who was trying to break into her apartment in the middle of the night. She stood up and started dragging her feet towards the door with her quilt wrapped around her. The coldness from her room crept up on her and she hugged herself closer. Her suspicion was confirmed when she looked though the peep hole and saw a familiar face standing infront of her door. Scarlet red eyes stared back at her intensely as if trying to pierce down the barrier between them.

Uraraka felt a new set of tears well up in her eyes as she turned away from the door without opening it. The brunette sat down with her back leaning on the door and dug her face into her knees. She wasn't quite ready to face him yet.

"Uraraka, I know you're inside. Let me in please." His voice made its way into her ears, making her jump up a little. She frowned, her feelings in turmoil and her heart divided between the options of opening the door or leaving it closed. She drew circles on her knees with her fingers, trying to decide what to do.

She was tired of repeating the same scenario again and again, with them going in circles. The other alternative left her feeling hollow in her stomach but she knew deep down inside her that if they kept this façade up any longer, they'd end up running each other. Mustering up all her inner-strength, the gravity manipulator dried her tears and stood up with wobbly feet as her quilt fell to the ground. She opened the door slowly, half-hiding behind it, contemplating whether she made the correct choice.

As soon as Bakugo saw her again, his throat felt dry and he was at a loss of words once again. Which wasn't good because he had prepared a whole speech inside his mind before coming to her house. But he guessed words wouldn't make their situation any better.

Uraraka opened the door wider, granting him access to get inside and took a few steps backwards.

Bakugo nodded slightly and stepped into her apartment; he threw a look around and saw tissues spilling out of the trashcan. Her puffy eyes and red nose was an obvious indicator that she had been crying. He had lost count of how many times they had been in this situation. She looked fragile and it killed him to know had he had been the one to drive her to that point.

"Ochako, I-" he began, trying to say something but he was cut off by her.

"Katsuki, let's stop…" the Brunette looked towards her feet, her bangs covering up her eyes.

The words made the world around him deafen as he stared at the girl infront of him. His mind began whirling trying to contemplate her words but he failed or maybe he was trying to ignore them all together. Silence enveloped them again as Bakugo felt the world slipping from his hands. His heart started beating faster and emotions raged inside him, probably from the fear of losing her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore…" Uraraka began, trying to keep her voice from breaking, "We-we're fighting all the time and I know it's hard on you as well, Katsuki… I think we've lost ourselves and I'd like to stop before lose everything we have."

He saw a few tears hit the ground beneath her and he stopped breathing for a second. His worst fear was being materialized infront of him and it scared the shit out of him, "Ochako, we'll make it work..." In a stare of helplessness, Bakugo tried to get something out his throat. He stepped towards her, "trust me."

The gravity manipulator looked up at him a little distraught, making him regret his word-choice and he braced himself for whatever she was going to say, "Trust you..?" She took a few steps towards him and lightly punched him in the chest "You accused me of cheating on you!"

Her words left him broken once again and his knees felt weak. For once in his life, he was at a loss of what do to. He felt his heart sink as Uraraka cried harder and covered her face with her hands. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warmth.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was barely a whisper. He pulled back and looked at the brunette, taking in every inch of her face. He closed the gap between them, until he was millimeters away from her. She was right, they broken beyond repair but nothing was more unbearable than the thought of losing her. "I'm sorry."

A sob escaped her lips as she looked at Bakugo, tracing his face with the help of the moonlight coming from the window; "K-Katsuki…" the Uraraka looked to her side, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She hated how he always found a way to break through her defense.

"I'll be better." Bakugo took her hands into his, raising them up to his face. Brown eyes met him with a hint of uncertainty leaving him crushed but he was determined to make her believe his words.

The brunette let out a shaky breath before looking down at her feet. She felt her heart tug at his words and bit her lower lip. She couldn't really think straight anymore. After a few minute, she sighed before looking up at him once again. "We can't keep going like this..." her voice was steady this time around and she freed her hands from his hold, "Let's take time to sort our feelings out." She looked at him sadly.

Bakugo opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He let his arms fall to him side and nodded slightly.

"I understand."

They stayed silent for sometime before he turned around to leave. They weren't perfect, they weren't right but he hoped that time would fix them back up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **look forward to the next one~**


	10. Valentine's day

**Hey~**

 **I'm back with a cute and short drabble, have fun reading~**

 **Reqested by: _guest_**

 **Valentine!Kacchako**

* * *

Uraraka reached into her bag and took out a pink box.

"Here you go!" She hurriedly shoved it into Bakugo's face with a somewhat nervous expression. The gravity manipulator didn't really know how he would react to being given chocolates on Valentine's Day but the possibility of him burning her hand-made chocolates to rust was the top of her list of things she expected him to do.

"The fuck's this?" Bakugo grunted. He took the gift box out of her hands and looked at it suspiciously before turning his attention back towards a fidgety Uraraka.

"H-happy valentine's day, Bakugo!" She stuttered, avoiding eye-contact with him. She shut her eyes expecting to hear a 'boom' but when she got nothing as a response, the brunette slowly opened her eyes to see Bakugo staring at her with the same intense expression he always had. The chocolates were still in his hands, safe and sound.

"What're you acting so fucking weird for?" Bakugo snarled at the girl, shaking the box lightly, "Is this a prank or something?" he glared at her.

Uraraka jumped up slightly at his question, "It's not a prank." she frowned with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The brunette wondered how he even reached that conclusion, "You can give them back if you don't wanna eat them." She reached forward to grab the box from his hands only for him to raise it above his head.

"No way." The blonde said making sure it was out her reach.

Uraraka tried multiple time to snatch the box out of his hold and after failing each time she finally gave up, "Fine, take them!" She huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest, "They were the worst ones out of the batch anyways." She lied but Bakugo remained unaffected.

"These better be good, round-face." He stuffed the chocolates in his bag and started making his way towards the dorms, "Don't be late for practice tomorrow."

"Be ready to lose." Uraraka stuck out her tongue at him before smiling slightly.

She started walking in the opposite direction; unaware of the fact that her gift would be keeping his heart extremely restless for the next couple of days

* * *

 **thanks for reading~~**


	11. First date

_hey guys!_

 _So I have an Important announcement to make, My finals are coming up so I have decided to stop writing these little drabbles mostly because I feel I don't have the time to write that often and I feel really bad when I don't post something._

 _I do have three more drabbles planned out after which I will stop writing:_

 _1: Issue III_

 _2: Rival III_

 _3: Kacchako dating secretly but their friends find out/ Class-A shipping Kacchako_

 _I will try to post them up quickly. Thanks you to everyone who requested a fic! I had so much writing these down and it really helped me improve my writing._

 _this was requested by a guest long ago..._

 _Kacchako/first date_

* * *

"Let's watch this one!" Uraraka's eyes sparkled as she pointed towards one of the posters hanging from the wall. It was a Tuesday morning and the theatre was pretty empty, except for a few teenagers and some couples.

"This one?" Bakugo raised his eyebrow at the movie his girlfriend had pointed towards.

Summer break had started and so had their relationship, with Bakugo taking the first step to tell her that his heart got restless whenever he thought of her and that she had taken over his mind. Of course, the blonde hero said this in his own colorful way but despite all the curse words he used, Uraraka got the gist.

In the poster, A rather buff hero stood in his army jeep, holding big guns in his hands and had grenades wrapped around his waist. He seemed to be in a desert and there was an unpleasant scar running down his jaw all the way up to his shoulder.

Now, to Bakugo, Uraraka was one tough chick, seeing that the girl literally withstood every explosion he threw at her during their fight at the sports festivals and the fact that she could give anyone a run for their money in a fight. But even then Bakugo had convinced himself that Uraraka would choose a sappy romance for them to watch on their first date. Maybe it had to do with the fact that although tough and strong, Uraraka literally embodied sunshine, sparkles and everything nice. Needless to say, Bakugo made a mental note never to make any more assumptions about the girl because boy could she surprise him.

"Yeah!" Uraraka nodded her head as she looked with wonder at the poster.

"It's meant for adults though." Bakugu moved his index finger towards the age limit making Uraraka's face drop.

"Eh? No way!" She pouted when she saw the '20+' written in one corner of the poster. She had been waiting to see the movie for months and was so excited when it finally got released. The added bonus was that she could watch it in a theatre, which to most people wasn't really a big deal but to her it was the most exciting thing ever, especially since she didn't get to do this kind of stuff often.

The brunette slumped her shoulders and looked at Bakugo with a sad face, "Then, I guess we could watch something else…" her voice was quiet compared to when they first they came in and it made Bakugo feel like an absolute kill-joy.

He thought for awhile before grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer, "Listen, we'll pretend like we're adults and just forgot out IDs at home."

He whispered his plan into her ear but the proximity of their face was the only thing on her mind at that point. Her started beating faster and her eyes got wide but you couldn't really blame her though, this was her first date after all. She was already trying really hard to keep her heart from going out of control and Bakugo clearly wasn't helping.

A blush made its way on to her face, making her feel light-headed before she finally registered the words: pretend, adults and IDs.

The brunette backed off quickly, covering her face with her arms to hide her blush, "What do you mean 'pretend to be adults'?"

Bakugo also took a step back figuring that he should've thought once before pulling her in close like that. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, trying hard to ignore the giddy feeling in his heart.

"I do it all the time and they always fall for it."

Uraraka put her arm back down after composing herself and looked at him with a frown, "You shouldn't do that you know."

"Why the fuck not?" He scowled turning his attention towards the ticket house, "Stupid adults putting age restrictions on everything they can find." He said as if speaking to himself.

Uraraka sighed and looked longingly at poster. She was a hundred percent sure that only Bakugo would be able to put up the 'I'm an adult' act. Not only did she look like a high school girl, her acting skills weren't the exact definition of perfect either.

She thought for awhile before turning away and fixed her bag pack over her shoulders, "I don't think I can do it. Let's just watch something else." She said as she looked around trying to find another movie but she felt Bakugo grab her wrist (yet again) and make his way over to the ticket house.

Nervousness started welling up inside her stomach as she realized what he was upto. "B-bakugo, wait! I told you I can't do it!" She tried dragging her feet to slow him down but before she knew it they were already standing at the counter.

After making accidental eye contact with the employee she hid behind Bakugo bracing herself for whatever was about to happen.

"How can I help you?" A brown-haired boy spoke from behind the counter. He looked to be about their age and had a mellow aura to him.

Bakugo smirked inwardly. They had hit jackpot. "Can we get the tickets to 'Gun fight X'." He said calmly, trying to sound mature.

"IDs please." The boy smiled politely at the couple and held out his hand.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Uraraka shut her eyes tightly and started tapping her foot on ground anxiously. She was glad Bakugo was standing infront of her or else she would've run away already.

The blonde pretended to search his pockets for the said item before letting out a sigh, "I must've forgotten it at home." He tugged Uraraka's hand lightly signaling her to speak up as well.

"A-ah, Silly me, I forgot mine as well." She appeared from behind him and let out a fake laughter but with how nervous she sounded, she was sure she was fooling no one.

The guy looked at them suspiciously for awhile or what seemed to be an eternity to Ochako, before handing them two tickets to the film, "Have a great time." He smiled again.

Relief washed over the brunette as she took her ticket and paid for it. Her legs still felt weak but after thanking the boy, she followed Bakugo into the hall. There were only ten minutes left till the movie started playing so they quickly made their way up to their seats.

"See, I told you it was gonna be fucking easy." Bakugo scoffed after sitting down.

"That's for you to say, I felt like I was gonna faint." Uraraka pouted thinking about scolding him some more for pulling off that little stunt but she decided to let it go.

After placing her bag on the seat, she sat down next to him. Excitement soon filled her heart at the thought of finally being able to see the movie and she looked over at Bakugo.

"Thanks." The brunette beamed at him making the explosive hero get those stupid butterflies in his stomach again.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied hoping it was dark enough to hide the blush on his face.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it~_


	12. Square one

**Hey guys!**

 **So this is the third part of Issues, I tried my best to make it a happy ending so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There are situations in life that everyone dreads. Like realizing there is no toilet paper left in the bathroom or forgetting someone's name whilst talking to them. Running into your ex at a public place is probably at the top of the list but meeting them during a speed date is even worse and unfortunately, for Uraraka, fate has only the worse things in store for her.

The event was being held in a small café on the outskirts of the town. Small tables had been laid out all over the place for the participants.

Uraraka checked the time on her phone before putting it back inside her bag. The man sitting infront of her didn't really seem interested in having a conversation with her and so after many failed attempt at making small talk, Uraraka gave up and started waiting for time to pass quickly. A few moments later, she heard the clink of a glass, indicating that it was time to move on to the next person and bid farewell to her partner.

She gave a sigh of relief as she walked over to the next spot. The last seven minutes had been really awkward and she hoped that the next match would be better.

Pulling out her chair, the brunette took a glance at her new partner but as soon as her eyes noticed a pair of scarlet irises and a familiar grumpy face staring back at her, she stopped.

"K-katsuki?" She said, trying to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. A few blinks later and she still saw him looking back at her.

A minute or so passed without anyone saying a thing and an air of awkwardness surrounded their table. Her mind felt like a mess, with thoughts and things to say but the words died out before leaving her tongue.

Still standing, Uraraka heard a small cough behind her and looked around to see a few people staring at her. The brunette mumbled a small sorry and sat down clumsily. Not being able to bring herself to look up, she started tracing small circles on her thighs.

"Did you come alone?" Bakugo asked, looking to his side.

The question made Uraraka look up. It came as a surprise and it felt weird hearing his voice again after six years. A small tingling sensation ran down her spine as she nodded her head slightly.

"What about you?" She returned his question in a small voice, not sure where they were going with this conversation.

"Kirishima dragged me here…" Bakugo pointed towards another table and Uraraka followed it to see the red-haired man gleefully chatting away with a beautiful girl sitting across him.

The brunette gave a small smile, seeing that he still looked as cheerful as ever. She returned her attention towards Bakugo, looking him in the face properly for the first time. The scar on his cheek caught her attention and she remembered hearing something on the news about it. In the past she would've been able to ask him about it.

"D-did you meet someone nice yet?" Uraraka laughed nervously, not sure if she should've asked that but she figured it was better than sitting silently.

It was Bakugo's turn to blink in surprise. The question really wasn't what he was expecting but the explosion hero scoffed, "I didn't even wanna come to this shitty place. "

Unexpectedly for him, Uraraka let out a suppressed laugh at his answer. Bakugo was the last person she had expected to see in this kind of place and she could only imagine the torment he was being put through.

"Was it really that bad?" She bobbed her head to one side.

"The girl before you asked me if I could get her a date with half and half bastard." Bakugo said with a stoic expression making Uraraka laugh yet again. As pointless as their conservation seemed, a strange warm feeling welled up inside of her especially since she had expected their re-encounter to be much scarier. She felt her heart sink a little as faded memories and flashbacks rained her mind.

"Listen, Bakugo…" Uraraka bit her lower lip as she tried to form her next sentence. She knew that bringing up the past wasn't the best decision in this case but if words could fix their relationship, she was more than willing to try. 'I-I want us to start over as friends." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and looked at him with a mixture of anxiousness and uncertainty, trying to predict his reaction.

The blond hero looked at her silently for sometime before letting out a sigh. He reached over the table and flicked her forehead gently, "When were we ever friends, round-cheeks? You just came to me one day and begged me to train with you." He teased her and settled down in his seat.

"What? I did not!" The brunette pouted cutely. His reaction surprised her but at the same time she felt kind of relieved.

"Sure you didn't." Bakugo said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

But before Uraraka could retort, they heard a clinking sound and looked down to their watches to find out that seven minutes had already passed a slight sense of urgency, she picked up her stuff and looked over at him expectantly.

"We're fine, round-face." Bakugo replied and as soon the words left his mouth, her face lit up.

Maybe fate wasn't so cruel after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
